Claras diferencias en el matiz castaño
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Capítulo Único dedicado a ginnydepotter, y muchos más ficts así vendrán si me siguen enviando 'ese' tipo de mensajes con 'ese tipo de incentivo'. Esta es MI perspectiva de la relación HG postguerra Voldemort.


**Notas iniciales:** Fict según mi perspectiva de lo que sería **_cierta_**relación después del Sexto Libro. Y desde ya les comento: **_«Guerra avisada no mata gente»_**. Para quienes no me conozcan, soy una obsesionada psicótica, ilusa, enferma mental y todos los adjetivos que quieran decirme causados por la **envidia**. Sí, señores. Ataques verbales a un grupo de personas con un ideal diferente al de _ciertos grupos _es simple alivio de que las cosas le salieron como ustedes desearon (sin importarle el totalmente anti–canon que salió producto de eso), también es simple envidia (algo que verdaderamente no entiendo, si las cosas salieron _como querían y nosotros _– se supone –_ somos los frustrados_) y siguen buscando a fans Hr/H para seguir debatiendo. Pero allá ustedes y su forma de pensar. Sino, ¿Qué hacen leyendo ficts de una autora Hr/H? ¿Desean acaso venir a fastidiarme la existencia? Retiro mis palabras si vienen a simplemente leer un fict.

Para mi grupo Hr/H ojalá disfruten este fict tanto como yo al momento de escribirlo.

Para los fans Hr/R y H/G si van a dejar críticas constructivas en mi desarrollo como escritora (y no a querer embarrar de lodo mis ideales) entonces bienvenidos. Caso contrario está el botón de cerrar.

Dedicado a ginnydepotter, no digo lo restante del mail, ella lo sabrá perfectamente. Y otra cosita: cuando dos personas se casan, en la sociedad inglesa, no va **_de_** en el apellido. Aquí tienes tu fict ¿Complacida? La verdad no me interesa. Esto es lo que yo acepto y ni tú ni nadie me hará cambiar de parecer.

Y si me siguen atacando, me seguirán inspirando para ficts tan _especiales_ como este. ¡Así que adelante! ¡Vamos!

¡Ah! Y claro está, las negaciones: Los personajes no son míos. Harry Potter le pertenece a Hermione Granger y Hermione Granger es de propiedad de Harry Potter. Ambos obtenidos de la mente de la británica Jo Rowling y sobrevalorados en madurez psicológica y en actitudes morales por un grupo de fans conocidos como Hr/H quienes también desarrollaron un delicioso gusto por el **_pie de calabaza_** y la **_armonía_** entre los sentimientos de amor y amistad.

Y sobre la canción utilizada para este songfict, declaro que no me pertenece, sino a Víctor Manuelle, un hombre que me estremece de gusto (más por lo ahora escrito) cada vez que le escucho cantarla.

* * *

**_Claras diferencias en el matiz castaño_**

* * *

_Domingo 18 de septiembre del 2005_

Las estrellas destellaban, como coquetas miradas guiñándole un ojo a cualquier poeta apasionado que se inspire en ellas, apareciendo lentamente en el firmamento, cautivando con gracia y adornando sutil y maravillosamente la noche.

Harry Potter de poeta no tenía absolutamente nada, pero de enamorado muchísimo. Sólo era cuestión de arreglar la situación de una vez por todas.

Deslizó sus dedos por su azabache melena, la cual competía en intensidad con el firmamento, incluso parecía tener unos mechones azulados cayendo alrededor de su frente, la cual cubría una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo, clara prueba de un pasado del cual milagrosamente salió victorioso.

Recordaba con nostalgia su sexto y último año en un mágico colegio europeo. Y no era que la educación en el mismo durara seis años, simplemente él decidió no cursar el séptimo año. Su (en ese entonces) ex–cuñado y la (en ese entonces, otra vez) enamorada jovencita del pelirrojo, decidieron seguirles en esa aventura de búsqueda por las almas restantes del infeliz de Voldemort.

Batalla muy dura, a decir verdad. En muchas ocasiones Harry intentó seguir solo, pero sus dos mejores amigos primero se sacaban los intestinos antes de abandonarlo en tan crucial momento.

Y luego vino la batalla. Ron herido casi a punto de irse al otro lado, Hermione lastimada gravemente, y Harry… bueno, siendo sinceros también por poco formaba parte de los fantasmas de Hogwarts.

Harry sacudió la cabeza ante lo sucedido después: Llegó a la Madriguera, se encontró con Ginny (la heroína que espera fielmente el retorno de su amado) y reanudó su relación con ella, dispuesto a ser felices por siempre y para siempre.

El joven hizo una mueca por querer sonreír. Si un crítico de literatura analizara su vida sin duda alguna catalogaría al argumento de su vida como el perfecto de esas novelas rosas que veía Tía Petunia por las tardes, cuando no utilizaba su tiempo en investigar la vida de sus vecinos.

Harry miró insistentemente el reloj de su muñeca izquierda. Su _novia_ pelirroja lleva cerca de quince largos y agonizantes minutos de retraso. Quizá debería ir a su encuentro. Él definitivamente no aguantaba más las ganas que tenía de verla.

Y justo cuando Harry iba a tomar los polvos flu para dirigirse a la casa de los Weasley, aparece un poco de humo en la chimenea principal de la antigua mansión de los Black, ahora perteneciente al joven Potter.

Ginny sonrió, sacudiéndose el polvo de su traje, para luego correr hacia sus brazos y rozar su nariz con la de Harry, quien atinó a tomarla de los hombros… y a romper no tan sutilmente el contacto que tenían.

_Dime cosas esta noche que me duelan…_

_Hazme cosas esta noche que me hieran…_

_Que hoy por fin he decidido terminar con este amor._

Harry observó largamente sus ojos castaños, viéndose reflejados en los mismos, buscando en ellos un algo que desde hace tiempo él no sentía.

Ginny sonrió un tanto perturbada, pero se encogió de hombros. Bien sabía que su novio Harry no suele ser muy afectivo, lo cual verdaderamente la sacaba de casillas pero en vez de reclamos lo que hacía era mostrarle _una y otra vez _cómo ser físicamente afectivo.

Pero inconscientemente lo que más inquietaba a la pelirroja era esa clara determinación en esos intensos ojos color esmeralda. Era la misma de hace unos 9 años atrás, cuando terminó con ella en pleno funeral, y también a la de dos años después, y los tres siguientes y al año pasado. (Vaya _solidez_ de pareja)

Obviamente esa determinación se fue acumulando.

_–_ ¿Sucede algo malo? – indagó ella con suavidad, agregando con mucha ternura y cuidado la palabra – _cariñito – _a su oración.

Harry sonrió levemente. ¿Ella le preguntaba si sucedía algo? Claro que ocurría.

Pero él actuaba conforme a su instinto masculino. Clara prueba estaba en lo de hace un mes atrás, algo que obviamente no piensa contarle a Ginny, principalmente por la persona involucrada en el asunto.

Y él, hasta hace unos días, sintiéndose terriblemente mal. ¡Ja!

Harry se colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de tela jean, color azul marino, como si lo que a continuación iba a decir, fuera un comentario sobre el clima lluvioso de la ciudad de Londres.

_–_ No podemos seguir con esto, Ginny. Y es definitivo.

_Ya lo nuestro es tan sólo una rutina,_

_Ya lo nuestro se ha tornado cada día_

_en un cielo tan obscuro que ya nunca tendrá sol_

Ginny arqueó una ceja en clara señal de sorpresa. Se cruzó los brazos y adoptó (lo que Harry ya sabía) una actitud desafiante.

Era predecible, demasiado predecible.

Lo mismo ocurrió, hace algunos años atrás, la primera vez que terminó con ella. La fiereza de sus palabras con su famoso _'¿Y qué sino me importa?'_ era una clara muestra de su fuerte carácter, ahora que Harry lo pensaba, fiel copia de su madre, Molly.

_–_ ¿Y ahora qué clase de excusa ridícula me darás? – preguntó Ginny, sus palabras ya no tan cariñosas.

_–_ ¿Excusas? – repitió Harry extrañado – ¿Necesitas excusas?

_– _No es de inteligentes contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta – soltó ella con fiereza, ironía y crueldad. Algo tampoco novedoso.

A Harry no le sorprendió su actitud. Ella estaba enfadada y por eso buscaba herirlo. Lo que aparentemente Ginny aún no comprendía es que nada de lo que ella dijera o hiciera podrían lastimarlo. No en su amor, porque eso simplemente ya no existe. Quizá sí en su ego masculino, pero de ahí no pasaría.

_–_ Déjame recordar... – replicó Harry ignorando su mordaz comentario – No sé, quizá sea posiblemente a que la magia se esfumó de nuestra relación .

_Compréndeme. _

_Ya lo intenté _

_desde hace tiempo el decirte la verdad_

Tentado estaba en recordarle que esto no fue de un día para otro. Eran ya cuatro semanas desde que él abruptamente se había distanciado definitivamente de ella, de sus labios y de su piel. Y Ginny o no quería aceptarlo o simplemente aún no se había dado cuenta.

– ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Se acabó la magia! – Ginny habló con la voz entrecortada de la agitación, inspirando y expirando pequeñas cantidades de aire – Pues qué gracioso que me vengas a hablar de magia. Además fuiste tú quien comenzó todo esto.

_– _Sí, lo sé – habló Harry tan sereno como podía – Pero actué conforme lo sentí.

Ginny le miró con ansias de fulminarlo. Sus ojos castaños brillantes conteniendo extraordinariamente las ganas de ponerse a llorar. Y es que la pelirroja no lloraba. Era como una especie de fortaleza de su carácter.

– Pero jamás mentí respecto a los sentimientos que yo tenía – siguió hablando Harry, esquivándole la mirada, no por el hecho de que le estuviese mintiendo (porque él no lo hacía, sus palabras eran auténticas) – yo te amaba, Ginny...

Se detuvo al hablar.

Repentinamente parecía interesado en una pintura artística, (que si existía o no, sólo en su mente estaba) aunque lo que en realidad estaba frente a sus ojos era un marco negro con la tela completamente vacía. El ocupante de la pintura, un lord de apellido Black que existió en el siglo XVI, se había marchado hace dos horas atrás, al haber visto a Harry murmurar constantemente cada punto de lo que tenía planeado hablar con la pelirroja.

Y desde ese primer discurso ensayado hasta llegar al actual, Harry ha cambiado muchísimas cosas, manteniendo intacto su actitud típica de hombres que terminan una relación.

_No creas que yo siempre mentí. _

_Tú sabes bien que fuiste todo, todo en mí._

_– _¿Y? – Ginny le dio la pauta para que siguiera – ¿Qué más tienes que decir? ¿Ya no me amas?

Harry le soltó una pequeña sonrisa, quizá un poco sádica. No podía creer cómo ella le provocaba, aunque de una forma muy diferente a la de hace muchos años atrás. Y Harry estaba muy al ras de caer en la tentación.

Pero se contuvo.

Si cedía, iría en contra de sus principios masculinos, que es lo único que sobrevive a su relación con Ginny, así que fiel a sus creencias, actuó como creyó que debía actuar.

_– _Ahora no, Ginny. Se acabó el amor.

_Pero nunca uno sabe del mañana. _

_Del amor que ayer sentí no queda nada_

_Es difícil admitirlo pero es la realidad._

Los ojos castaños de la pelirroja se abrieron desorbitadamente por la brusquedad con la que él soltó sus palabras.

_– _¿Y qué? ¿Así de simple? – la vio apretar los puños, seguramente sus largas uñas clavándose en la palma de sus manos.

Harry se mordió la lengua, inhaló una gran cantidad de aire antes de sus siguientes _sanguinarias_ frases.

_– _La realidad es más cruel de lo que parece – Harry volvió sus ojos esmeraldas hacia los castaños de ella. Decepcionado por no volver a ver una pizca de lo que buscaba entonces miró los mechones rojizos caerle en su fino rostro – Duele, pero…

_– _Pues vaya manera de dolerte – ironizó ella, pasándose furiosamente un puño por los ojos.

_– _No soy feliz a tu lado – replicó Harry duramente, conteniendo por poco las ganas de alzarle la voz – Y no deberías aguantarte las lágrimas. Después te verás muy fatal.

Error en esas últimas palabras. Tarde Harry lo descubrió, aunque tampoco sería la primera vez que él descubre demasiado tarde muchas cosas. Después de todo, en estos tiempos la vida de Harry Potter se ha basado en descubrimientos, unos muy interesantes, otros lastimosamente vacíos.

_– _¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que me muera de llanto por tu culpa? ¡No! ¡Nunca! –

_– _No soy feliz contigo, Ginny – siguió hablando Harry, volviendo a hacer caso omiso de sus palabras – Y si no lo soy, sería necio e idiota de mi parte tratar de hacerte feliz –

_Escúchame, **Yo contigo ya no encuentro la alegría.**_

_Ya lo pensé, **Ya en lo nuestro se perdió la fantasía.**_

_Será mejor llorar un rato y olvidar, que continuar._

Ginny no pudo refutar esas palabras. Por su mente no pasó ni una sola palabra (ni siquiera de ofensa) más bien parecía empeñada en buscar algo que la ayude a desenredar el _misterio_ en el cual se hallaba el hombre que estaba en pleno proceso de pasar de novio a un ex, y de manera definitiva.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y Harry abruptamente volvió sus ojos hacia el otro lado del salón. La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos, sumamente intrigada, pero no hizo comentario alguno respecto a esto, sino a la relación.

_– _Entonces… esta vez es definitivo ¿No? No hay marcha atrás.

Harry hubiese querido darle cincuenta puntos a la casa de los leones por sus acertadas palabras, y restarle unos cien a la de las serpientes, pero esto último porque los condenados aún le seguían cayendo tan bien como un constante dolor estomacal.

_Yo te veré en la otra vida, _

_la nuestra ya está perdida_

_Es muy difícil el aceptarlo, _

_adiós amor, adiós, adiós mi vida._

– Definitivo – recalcó Harry por tercera ocasión en esa plática – En verdad lo siento mucho.

Por la forma en que ella le miró, Harry estaba seguro que no creía en sus palabras. Bueno, en parte ella tiene para dudar. Algo de ironía se hallaba en la frase que él le había dicho pero, a pesar de todo, existía mucha verdad.

A Harry le dolía no poder seguir su relación con Ginny, le afectaba y lo dejaba mal (hablando de ánimos) el terminar con ella nuevamente. La cantidad de veces (que han terminado y reanudado la relación) hace mucho que perdió la cuenta y es un valioso tiempo perdido.

Pero esta vez era la última. Harry apostaba su cabeza que jamás sus labios volverán a probar los de Ginny como muestra de un profundo amor, porque principalmente el amor ya no existe en él para entregarle a ella.

Ginny suspiró profundamente dolida. Y también muy entercada en que sus ojos no soltasen una sola lágrima.

¡Orgullo de mujer!

Harry llegó a la conclusión de que existen diferentes formas de mostrar orgullo, unas muy dignas, otras sencillamente necias, así como hay diferentes formas de expresarse, de hablar, de mirar, aunque la mayoría de los seres humanos están dotados de voz para hacerse oír, y también (en el mayor de los casos) poseen dos ojos para transmitir por medio de ellos (en un lenguaje que pocos logran descifrar) las emociones.

Sin duda alguna los ojos no sólo tienen diferencias en colores, aunque fuesen iguales en el color también existen diferentes matices e intensidades.

_– _Bueno – dijo Harry indiferentemente – Es el final. Espero que te vaya bien, que encuentres el amor…

_Ahora me iré no te imaginas esta, esta tristeza, **espero me perdones.**_

_Te quise tanto pero lo siento, ahora no,_

_no te quiero._

Volvió a callar.

Si hay algo que Harry aún no lograba controlar en su personalidad era el no acabar bien las frases, dejando en el aire de que tiene mucho por decir, pero se contiene por motivos (para el género femenino) completamente desconocidos.

Sin embargo otro hombre, en su situación, que tenga aún un poco de caballero como lo tiene Harry, actuaría exactamente de la misma manera.

_Dime cosas esta noche que me hieran…_

_Hazme cosas esta noche que me duelan…_

_Que hoy por fin he decidido terminar con este amor…_

_– _Quisiera saber qué tanto ocultas – objetó Ginny soltando los brazos y colocando las manos en la cadera, a modo de jarra.

Otra actitud típica de las mujeres Weasley.

¡Demonios! Ni siquiera existía una mínima acción sorprendente. Nada que hiciera creer a Harry que aquella mujer aún podía sorprenderle _de una agradable manera_. Porque algo que Harry admitía interiormente (nuevamente Ginny no se enteraría) era que ella aún tenía muchas sorpresas guardadas debajo de la manga, como toda bruja que es, las mismas que al ser descubiertas por él lo dejaban sin palabras. Y de una mala manera.

_Compréndeme… de este amor no queda nada._

_Comprende que un día te quise, mujer, pero con el tiempo todo se acaba._

_– _No tengo nada que explicarte – dijo Harry – Lo único que tengo que decirte es que nuestra relación se acabó. Todo lo que tenga que ver con mis sentimientos y mis secretos ya no te incumbe, como así tampoco me incumben los tuyos.

Pero era obvia la tenacidad de Ginny por no querer que sea él quien tenga la última palabra.

_– _Entonces a causa de un _algo,_ que no tienes la valentía de decirme qué es, es que nuestra relación acaba.

_Compréndeme… **compréndeme, **de este amor no queda nada_

_Pero nunca te mentí y en la cara hoy te lo quiero decir _

_– _Ginny, vuelvo a repetirlo… – dijo Harry pacientemente – Yo te quise, siempre que te lo decía era verdad. Y así como te decía cuánto te amaba, también te digo ahora que ya no siento nada por ti.

_–_ Ni siquiera amistad .

_– _Ni siquiera eso – afirmó Harry con certeza – Y no tengo nada más que confesarte.

_–_ ¿Es mi culpa? – indagó Ginny nerviosamente. La voz le temblaba un poco.

_Compréndeme… **compréndeme, **de este amor no queda nada_

_No tienes la culpa ni tampoco yo si el amor que existía el viento se lo llevó._

Harry una vez creyó que ella le conocía bien, que tan sólo con mirarse se comprendía.

¡Error! Nuevamente error. Es verdad que existía una mujer que podía comunicarse con él sin palabras, y esa persona no se encuentra en esta habitación. Ahora Harry sencillamente se percataba de cuán equivocado estuvo respecto a ese tema.

Él hubiese estado encantado de explicarle su teoría de _"La culpa del inicio de una relación es de dos, así como es a causa de dos que acaba"_. Y eso cuando el _gracioso_ destino no involucra a otros, formándose desde triángulos, pentágonos y todos los polígonos amorosos posibles existidos y por existir.

_– _No. No es tu culpa. Tampoco la mía – respondió Harry fríamente, siendo concreto en sus palabras – Simplemente el amor se esfumó.

_No queda nada_

**_Compréndelo_**

Parecía inquieta, indecisa, temerosa.

Quizá sea al hecho de cómo va a enfrentar ante su familia el que Harry ya no sea más su novio, cuando todos los Weasley estaban sumamente fascinados con él.

Harry ya había decidido que no iba a darle importancia al asunto, a pesar de que con esa actitud perdiera el habla con todos los integrantes de la familia de pelirrojos y pecosos.

Siempre era así, cada vez que Ginny no se llevaba con Harry, toda su familia se ponía de parte de ella (así Ginny estuviese equivocada) y aunque esto era lo más natural del mundo, no irse en contra de la sangre, tampoco era justo que todos mirasen mal a Harry mientras duraba el enfado.

Después de todo el problema es entre Ginny y Harry, no entre Harry y Arthur, o Harry y Charlie, o Harry y Fred o George. Pero todos adquirían esa actitud protectora, _demasiado _protectora, con la menor de la familia.

Irónicamente Harry se había preguntado en silencio si acaso debería terminar también verbalmente la relación de Ginny con cada uno de los integrantes de los Weasley. Y seguro que el primero que no le va a hablar durante una larga temporada es Ron.

¡Los riesgos de salir con la hermanita menor de tu mejor amigo! ¡Y lo que queda después de que se acaba el _amor_!

**_Comprende que lo intenté _**_ay,ya no queda nada **pero el amor que tenía, que tú lo ves, tú lo ves**_

Ginny inspiró una cantidad profunda de aire, pero no la soltó hasta después de su siguiente frase:

_– _¿Y no hay una forma de…? ¡Qué sé yo!... ¿Volver a intentarlo?

_– _Ya lo intenté – respondió sinceramente Harry – Y si he de ser franco, fracasé totalmente.

**_Si sabes que te quise con el alma y hoy te lo voy a decir_**

_Ya no queda nada_.

Por lo visto, Harry estaba con todas las ganas del mundo de dejar a Ginny envuelta en un mundo de enigmas y preguntas pendientes.

_–_ ¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo es que no me he enterado?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

_–_ Traté de enamorarme nuevamente de ti, pero sin que te enteraras – le contestó el joven, sacándose las manos de la chaqueta y arrimándose al borde de la puerta.

_Ya no quiero más cariño _

_y no quiero saber de ti._

_–_ Hubieses tenido la gentileza de mencionarme tus planes.

– Si lo hubieses sabido entonces le pondrías más empeño a la relación, y ese _enamoramiento_ sería algo temporal. – observó Harry – Al final, tarde o temprano, regresaríamos a este punto.

_Compréndelo de una vez que ya todo se termina. _

_Sí, es muy cierto que te quise, pero llegó la rutina_

El joven de melena azabache siguió hablando, aprovechando que la pelirroja parecía que no iba a cometer la fea maña de interrumpirlo.

–Si tenía que volverme a enamorar de ti, sería con tus virtudes y defectos, y no en un desesperado intento de tu parte salvar algo que ya estaba destinado a terminarse.

_–_ Tienes una forma extraña de definir al amor – comentó Ginny, haciendo para atrás un mechón rojizo que se cruzó en su rostro.

_–_ ¡Qué más da! – Harry se encogió de hombros, demostrando cuánto le importaba su relación actual con Ginny – Así es la vida. Yo no la inventé.

_–_ Pero sí fuiste el mentalizador de esta relación – objetó duramente la pelirroja.

_Y no quiero más saber de ti, no quiero de tu cariño. _

_Sí, ya no soy aquel niño que engañaba tu dulzura _

_y por eso ya no quiero amor, Sí, señor,_

_ que ya no quiero más tu ternura._

_– _Y en su momento fue lo que sentí – Harry comenzó a desesperarse. Si ella le iba a echar la culpa de todo, entonces que lo haga con ganas y motivos – Pero simplemente ya me cansé de esta patética imitación de amor.

_– _Te desconozco completamente – replicó Ginny fastidiada

Harry hubiese estado encantado de decirle lo mismo. Pero si esa frase salía de sus labios, su orgullo masculino iba agregarle otras cuestiones que lo llevarían a un torbellino de discusiones, haciendo crecer a ese monstruo (que nació a causa de Ginny) cada vez más, logrando que el poco respeto (por ser mujer) que se merece Ginny se fuera al caño.

_Vete corazón, vete corazón _

_que ya desperté de tu maldita ilusión. _

_Es cierto que yo te amaba pero todo terminó._

_– _Llámalo _regreso a la realidad._ – comentó Harry, deseando en el fondo terminar cuanto antes con esa plática que de agradable y amigable no tenía nada – Es la prueba final a la que llega el _amor_. Y claro está que el _nuestro_ no la pasó.

_– Después de tanto tiempo – _susurró la pelirroja perturbada.

Harry se encogió de hombros, un poco indiferente, otro tanto descarado.

_Se acabó_

_Que yo no quiero seguir y todo llegó a su fin_

_Que es cierto que yo te quise pero curé cicatrices._

Sus orbes verdes esmeraldas miraron al reloj.

Habían transcurrido apenas media hora desde que comenzó esta última plática con Ginny y sentía que había desperdiciado media existencia. A Harry empezó a tentarle la idea de acabar de una indigna manera la relación, así sea que Ginny le acuse de mil injurias, con tal de dejar en claro que no quiere ni tiene ganas de mantener una relación amorosa con la pelirroja.

Harry se metió las manos a los bolsillos preguntándose cuándo mismo ella se iría, debido a que él tenía _urgencia, necesidad desesperada _de salir de su mansión y comenzar otra plática con otra persona.

_– _¿Y qué harás?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Ella le preguntaba qué sería de su vida? ¿En verdad le interesaba? ¿O era por simple necesidad de interrumpir el silencio de la sala?

_– _Nada que te incumba – dijo Harry no tan caballerosamente, aunque el tono de su voz fue suave pero las palabras en sí no encerraban ni pizca de cordialidad.

_Ya no quiero más, ya no quiero más_

_Seguiré mi mundo de rutina y de soledad._

_–_ Luna tiene razón – dijo bruscamente Ginny fastidiada – No eres amable conmigo. ¿Recuerdas? Lo mismo fue cuando yo estaba en cuarto año y querías ir al Ministerio.

Harry recordó algo no fue precisamente lo que había dicho Ginny sino quien fue la persona que le ayudó en ese crucial momento, quien fue la que trató de hacerle ver que iba a cometer un error fatal y aun así le acompañó hasta cuanto más pudo.

_«¡Qué estúpido y ciego he sido todo este tiempo!»_ pensó con cierta amargura y respiró profundamente antes de responderle – Seré todo lo que quieras, igual me da lo mismo lo que pienses de mí.

Lo que Harry estaba convencido a cada instante más era de la tremenda falsedad que vivió en todo este tiempo, y más aún, se clavaba en su mente y corazón la firme idea de nunca más siquiera reconsiderar el volver con la pelirroja.

_Que ya no quiero vivir,_

_Pero prefiero morir si he de regresar contigo,_

_Y sin vergüenza te lo digo._

Ginny se ondeó el cabello, de la forma coqueta que siempre ha hecho desde hace algunos años atrás, y tomó un poco de polvos flu del jarrón cerca de la chimenea de la mansión Black, y sin siquiera despedirse o desearle buena suerte, tiró el polvo contra el piso de la chimenea, diciendo el nombre de un lugar que (para asombro de Harry por el descaro) no era La Madriguera.

_Se acabó. Terminó._

_¡Ya lo nuestro se acabó!_

Y ahora le quedaba analizar su vida, precisar cómo ir al encuentro del matiz castaño que él tanto deseaba observar: con esa intensidad, con esa pasión.

Adiós a la _bendita _culpa. Lo sucedido en una noche de tormenta hace 4 semanas atrás no fue engaño, más bien el descubrimiento de la verdad que su cuerpo, mente y alma reclamaban.

Y Harry juraba por su vida que Hermione sintió lo mismo. Podía aún recordarse reflejado en sus ojos castaños, con esa esencia que él no encontró en ninguna otra mujer.

Adiós al sentimiento de _traicioné a mi amiga_.

Ginny era la número uno en engaños. Por eso su doble relación con _cierto–innombrable–muchacho–pedante _y con Harry.

¡Sabrá Merlín desde hace cuánto tiempo atrás ella estuvo envuelta en esta doble vida!

Y cuando Harry lo descubrió sintió una desilusión (al menos es lo que creía al principio, luego de la _plática_, por denominarla de alguna manera, que tuvo con Hermione, las cosas se veían **muy **diferentes.)

Con engaños o sin ellos, Harry de lo único que estaba seguro era que juntar a dos almas desilusionadas en el amor provocan las emociones y sensaciones más indescriptibles en todo el mundo, las mismas que seguramente estaban prohibidas detallarlas, por la misma esencia del acto.

Porque por parte de la joven de melena castaña ondulada, quien se hallaba ¿devastada? con eso de Ron y Luna, la sensación de baja–autoestima jugó un papel muy importante aquella noche hace un mes atrás.

Era lo terrible del pelirrojo Weasley. Cuando dejaba de interesarse en una chica, simplemente la ignoraba. Ni siquiera tenía la decencia de encarar directamente al asunto, quizá porque temía no ser respetuoso o caballeroso. Ojalá que no trate mal a Luna, ojalá que el amor por la rubia no se le termine.

Por su lado, Harry ahora tiene una conversación pendiente con su _amiga_ Hermione. Seguro para actualizar la que tuvieron a la mañana siguiente de esa noche.

La vida es así, deja que te tropieces y te equivoques para que cuando halles la verdad simplemente no la confundas ni la dejes ir.

Harry tomó un poco de polvos flu y lanzándolos contra el piso de la chimenea, mencionó la dirección del departamento de cierta jovencita de cabellos y ojos castaños, dispuesto a no regresar a su mansión en toda la noche, o volver a la misma con la dueña del matiz que ha buscado entre sus brazos.

Y por primera vez en la vida estaba seguro de que esta vez no se equivocaría.

**Notas finales:** Y como detalle final: hoy, miércoles 14 de septiembre del 2005, Harry Potter, a la edad de 25 años, terminó definitivamente la relación inestable que mantenía con la pelirroja (Has sido testigo de ello por medio de este escrito) y fue en busca de Hermione Granger, quien en futuro inmediato cambiará su apellido a Potter y no precisamente porque vaya a convertirse su hermana. Porque no todo queda para siempre como quedó en el Sexto Libro.

¡La _psicótica analfabeta ilusa_ ha hablado!


End file.
